Under the Rainbow
by Yuuki Miyaka
Summary: If Duo shows Quatre the key to his destiny, will Quatre understand?
1. Part One

Disclaimer: I own no one in this fic. Even the plot was inspired by Soon to be a Major Motion Picture, by Warren Dunford. Yes, that's right. I'm not even this creative. ~.^ I'm not sure how Heero is going to end up in this story, so I would recommend that obsessive Heero lovers stay away from it.

Warnings: OOC, AU, suggestions of strange pairings.

Under the Rainbow  
A Gundam Wing Fic  
Written by: Yuuki Miyaka

"Why did I ever agree to do this?" Quatre moaned into the mirror as he checked his outfit once more. He had on his favorite pink shirt, blue vest combination. Resolutely turning his mind away from the thought of that evening, he smoothed the pink linen once more. Not many men could pull off such a color, he almost preened, but the moment was broken as the doorbell rang. Quatre almost flew to the buzzer to let his friend Duo up, then hurriedly opened the door.

He watched Duo bounce up the three flights to his apartment, grateful that the horrid lime-green velvet and gold rose wallpaper no longer bothered his friend. When Duo was at the top of the stairs, they smiled at each other, Duo's smile excited and Quatre's own a touch queasy. He wondered once more why he agreed to join his friend.

They headed out as soon as Quatre grabbed his wallet, ending up in a small bar called The Rainbow Club. Quatre winced at the title, but trudged in after Duo. It wasn't long, however, before his friend completely abandoned him. Quatre sighed, swirling the colors in his tequila sunrise around as he watched Duo flirt. "Why me?" he moaned softly. "It isn't enough that I have a horrendous crush on my best friend, is it? Of course not. Instead, I also have to deal with him trying to get me a date!"

"Sounds absolutely horrible," the man beside Quatre confided, and Quatre blinked, turning to look at him. He wore a dark turtleneck, the cloth stretching over lean muscles in a way that was at once seductive and subtle. His hair was combed into a strange sort of uni-bang, falling deftly over his left eye when he glanced at Quatre. "I know exactly how you feel."

Quatre blushed brightly, murmuring something about the washroom and scampering away. Once there, he sat on the toilet seat, a protective layer of toilet paper between his rear and the plastic, and read ancient graffiti as he wondered what on earth had possessed him to join Duo in the first place. "I do NOT believe I did that," he whimpered, thinking about the turtleneck boy once more. I mean, that was just stupid." He was cute, Quatre's mind whispered back to him, which only made things worse.

Finally, Quatre exited the restroom, catching Duo's eye just as turtleneck boy turned to gaze at him. Duo wandered away from the tall man with straight platinum locks that he'd been flirting with and managed to meet Quatre just as the pink-shirted man made it to the door. "I can't stay here, Duo," Quatre said. "I feel wretched. I'm going to have to take a raincheck."

"Do you want me to come home with you?" Duo asked gently, and Quatre felt a flash of fear and longing. 

"No, of course not! Stay here," Quatre assured Duo. "I'm just feeling too tired to continue." As he said it, he turned, and bumped straight into a man with messy brown hair and the most beautiful eyes Quatre had ever seen. The man gazed back at him with a raised eyebrow, then stepped around Quatre in order to enter the club proper. Quatre watched him go, then sighed. "Stay and have fun, Duo," he said quietly, before leaving the club to head back to his own, dismal hole in the wall.


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer: I own no one in this fic. Even the plot was inspired by Soon to be a Major Motion Picture, by Warren Dunford. Yes, that's right. I'm not even this creative. ~.^ I'm not sure how Heero is going to end up in this story, so I would recommend that obsessive Heero lovers stay away from it.

Warnings: OOC, AU, suggestions of strange pairings, possible character-bastardization.

Under the Rainbow  
A Gundam Wing Fic  
Written by: Yuuki Miyaka  
Part Two

Quatre stood before the mirror in his tiny bathroom, ignoring the fact that just brushing his calf on one side was the toilet and on the other was the tub, or that the entire bathroom was littered with products to help his hair, teeth, skin, and many other body parts. He ignored the fact that the sink was liberally dusted with fine blond hairs from when he'd shaved, or that the stopper was mildewed and rusted. Instead, he stared into a mirror splotched with used toothpaste and dried shaving cream. "You are a fool, Quatre Raberba Winner. You're a grade A nimrod."

If he'd been paying attention, he would have decided by now that it was definitely a bad habit he was getting into, staying in bathrooms and talking to himself. Instead, however, he was focussing on his mirror image, berating himself for running out of the club. His mind flashed over to those incredibly blue eyes, and he searched his mind for an adjective appropriate. "Deep. Drowning. Deadly. Oh, hell, nothing fits. It's all too shallow!" he finally declared, banging one hand on the sink. It echoed back a dull thud, moving a touch away from the wall. Briefly, Quatre wondered if this was the time he'd have to call the landlord, if at last it had finally decided to completely fall apart. But it stayed intact.

From the blue-eyed man, his mind fluttered to the turtlenecked guy who'd been sitting next to him. "Turtleneck. Nah. He definitely needs a more colorful nickname," Quatre chuckled. "Greeneyes. That's stupid." He thought a bit longer, then began to list, "Bangman. Bangboy. The Unibang Kid. The Unibanger." The last one elicited a giggle from Quatre, whose eyes were now beginning to tear up. He shook his head, ran his fingers through his hair one last time, then disappeared into his living room, which happened to double as his dining room, kitchen, sitting room, and bedroom all in one. Just as he entered, the phone rang.

He detoured to the small table he had set up in one corner, grabbing the phone and turning on the computer screen. From the other end of the reciever, Duo began to prattle. "You'll never guess what I did last night, Quat!"

"Deep throated on a first date?" Quatre said, his tone dripping bitter sarcasm. Duo didn't even notice.

"Of course not. I'm not so tacky. I'll wait until the second date. I met the most wonderful man, Quat. He's a god. He's my dream man," Duo gushed, making Quatre wanted to bang the receiver on the table until it broke. "He's got the most gorgeous eyes you've ever imagined. And his hair just looks like I could run my fingers through it all day."

"Your dream man, huh?" Quatre asked bitterly. "You think he's going to be any different than Solo?" That shut Duo up, but only momentarily.

"Of course, Quat! Heero is obviously much more sensitive than Solo ever was. I mean, what kind of a name is Solo, anyway?"

"What kind of a name is Duo?" Quatre returned, feeling tired and angry and hurt. Duo didn't even hear.

"But Heero . . . man, he's good as gold. I can promise you now."

"Whatever," Quatre said, and hung up the phone. He went back to staring at the picture on his computer screen with a deep sigh. Some years were just made to go wrong.


End file.
